1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for spinal stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human spine is a flexible weight bearing column formed from a plurality of bones called vertebrae. There are thirty three vertebrae, which can be grouped into one of five regions (cervical, thoracic, lumbar, sacral, and coccygeal). Moving down the spine, there are generally seven cervical vertebra, twelve thoracic vertebra, five lumbar vertebra, five sacral vertebra, and four coccygeal vertebra. The vertebra of the cervical, thoracic, and lumbar regions of the spine are typically separate throughout the life of an individual. In contrast, the vertebra of the sacral and coccygeal regions in an adult are fused to form two bones, the five sacral vertebra which form the sacrum and the four coccygeal vertebra which form the coccyx.
In general, each vertebra contains an anterior, solid segment or body and a posterior segment or arch. The arch is generally formed of two pedicles and two laminae, supporting seven processes—four articular, two transverse, and one spinous. There are exceptions to these general characteristics of a vertebra. For example, the first cervical vertebra (atlas vertebra) has neither a body nor spinous process. In addition, the second cervical vertebra (axis vertebra) has an odontoid process, which is a strong, prominent process, shaped like a tooth, rising perpendicularly from the upper surface of the body of the axis vertebra. Further details regarding the construction of the spine may be found in such common references as Gray's Anatomy, Crown Publishers, Inc., 1977, pp. 33-54, which is herein incorporated by reference.
The human vertebrae and associated connective elements are subjected to a variety of diseases and conditions which cause pain and disability. Among these diseases and conditions are spondylosis, spondylolisthesis, vertebral instability, spinal stenosis and degenerated, herniated, or degenerated and herniated intervertebral discs. Additionally, the vertebrae and associated connective elements are subject to injuries, including fractures and torn ligaments and surgical manipulations, including laminectomies.
The pain and disability related to the diseases and conditions often result from the displacement of all or part of a vertebra from the remainder of the vertebral column. Over the past two decades, a variety of methods have been developed to restore the displaced vertebra to their normal position and to fix them within the vertebral column. Spinal fusion is one such method. In spinal fusion, one or more of the vertebra of the spine are united together (“fused”) so that motion no longer occurs between them. The vertebra may be united with various types of fixation systems. These fixation systems may include a variety of longitudinal elements such as rods or plates that span two or more vertebrae and are affixed to the vertebrae by various fixation elements such as wires, staples, and screws (often inserted through the pedicles of the vertebrae). These systems may be affixed to either the posterior or the anterior side of the spine. In other applications, one or more bone screws may be inserted through adjacent vertebrae to provide stabilization.
Although spinal fusion is a highly documented and proven form of treatment in many patients, there is currently a great interest in surgical techniques that provide stabilization of the spine while allowing for some degree of movement. In this manner, the natural motion of the spine can be preserved, especially for those patients with mild or moderate disc conditions. In certain of these techniques, flexible materials are used as fixation rods to stabilize the spine while permitting a limited degree of movement.
Notwithstanding the variety of efforts in the prior art described above, these techniques are associated with a variety of disadvantages. In particular, these techniques typically involve an open surgical procedure, which results higher cost, lengthy in-patient hospital stays and the pain associated with open procedures.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved techniques and systems for stabilization the spine. Preferably, the devices are implantable through a minimally invasive procedure.